sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Galiant the Paladin
Galiant the Paladin is the final boss of Gadi'Kala in Sonny. He is also a temporary teammate of the player in the battle against the Baron Brixius in the previous stage. Galiant the Paladin is a ZPCI Officer, apparently with the rank of Paladin. He is a powerful ally and enemy with 4000 Focus Points and the ability to heal his entire health in a single turn. Involvement As an Ally When Sonny first encounters him, he is about to begin his battle with Baron Brixus, a powerful zombie overlord. The Paladin mistakes Sonny and Veradux for his reinforcements, whom the protagonists had defeated just before. Sonny and Veradux decide to play along in order to more easily defeat the Baron. However, during the fight, Galiant begins to question whether they are really his reinforcements, as his real reinforcements consisted of a group of three. As an Enemy After Brixius has been defeated, Veradux persuades Sonny to attack the Paladin, much to the Paladin's surprise. Veradux says humans view Sonny and Veradux as "monsters", and that they can either be "alive monsters" or "dead monsters". Sonny is reluctant to do so, since the Paladin helped them defeat the Baron, but he does it anyway. Ally Attributes Aggression Abilities Attributes Abilities Ability Selection Equipment Tactics In order to defeat Galiant the Paladin is to weaken him so he heals. Because his heal requires quarter of his total Focus, he should quickly run out of Focus to the point that he will no longer be able to heal himself. Another method is to attack him to point of when he would heal, then using Subversion. The player can also choose to exterminate the Paladin before he can even attempt so heal, but this option is hardly viable as the Paladin's healing has zero cooldown duration, and the attempt itself will cost too much Health and Focus in response. While fighting the Paladin, the player should also ensure that he and Veradux are able to survive until the Paladin's Focus is depleted. His damage input is fairly high and he can also use Electro-Bolt to nullify the player's buff. It is thus advised that the player prepare some additional defensive abilities beforehand to counter the Paladin's attacks, all the while having the good balance of the offensive abilities to force the Paladin to heal. Alternatively, as a Gunslinger, having very high magic(~175) magic, using the combination 'Magic Bolt, Shatter Bolt, Magic Bolt, Magic Bolt' is almost guaranteed to kill the Paladin with very low damage being taken, even if you only put 1 point into those skills. Drops Trivia *Galiant is the third boss fight of the first game. *The "Blade of Light" that he carries is the same one that the Knights in Sonny 2 carry (though with different stats). *Galiant the Paladin (Enemy) has the highest Focus of any foe in Sonny. * Galiant would've had a team of 3 as his reinforcements, yet a team of 4 is above the maximum team member capacity at a time of 3. * "Galiant" is the name of a game developer and a friend of developer of Sonny, Krin. See Also Category:Characters From Sonny Category:Enemies From Sonny Category:Bosses From Sonny Category:Sonny Category:Plot Category:Males